Trolls Uprising
by legacy23
Summary: The Brill brothers escape, Then the briefing, then the leaving, then the meeting and all that. The point is, Trolls are attacking Haven city. Will Captain short and Artemis fowl save Haven and uncover their strange and true feelings for each otther?
1. Chapter 1

Trolls Uprising

Chapter One: The Brill brothers escape

Howlers Peak. Jail no.5, far away from other Goblins and LEP officers. Mervall and Descant were held prisoners after the Opal incident, found in sticky little blobs of something. Descant was mumbling while Mervall was just standing next to him thinking of a way out. Nothing came to mind.

"Scant! Stop you're mumbling and start thinking, Opal is expecting us to free her by now." Mervall said.

Descant pouted and folded his arms, "You know there's no way out! Were stuck here." He shouted, but kept it low, so not to attract any officers.

Mervall walked towards the iron bars and clutched it, feeling the rusty cold metal. A LEP officer came by, holding a buzz baton on his right and dangling keys attached to his belt. The officer was grinning at Mervall, Showing his buzz baton accusingly at him.

"Don't try any of your dirty tricks Merv, or ill zap you like a Stinkworm being fried to death."

Merv stared at him, 'this officer has the key! And no helmet', Merv grin back at the officer,

"Oh, I won't",He said,

But indeed he did, in one quick move he grabbed the Sprite by the head and pulled him so hard he bumped to the iron bars. The sound of it made a clang! Merv let go of him and the officer fell, making a thump! Scant heard both noises and stooped mumbling and looked up from the floor, he smiled. He walked towards the fallen sprite and without speaking; he ducked and grabbed the keys from the officer's belt and unlocked the cell.

"Free at last!" The Brill brothers said all together.

Will update soon. Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Trolls Uprising

Chapter 2: Briefing

Three hours after the Brill brothers escape.

"How can you let them escape, private!" Commander Trouble Kelp shouted at the sprite, who was now conscious's.

"I… Um… Eh…" He stuttered feeling the bruise on where he got bumped.

"Foaly! Call in Captain Short and tell her we have a briefing back at HQ",he said to his wrist communicator,

"I'm on it Captain. Eh. I mean Commander". The centaur replied and fizzled from the screen and disappeared.

Ten minutes after. An elf was inside her cubicle in a LEPrecon police building, doing boring paperwork's. This elf is the first female captain, LEP's Golden fairy, Havens legendary hero! But all she's doing now is paperwork. Paperwork, paperwork, **paperwork**! That's what she has in mind now, paperwork. This fairy is of course, Captain Holly short of the LEPrecon unit. Her mind was racing with papers, but. Her mind and her brain were actually more concentrated on something else, no. Somebody. A boy, she was thinking of a Mud boy. A Mud boy who is now a teen. A teenage boy who has blue and hazel eyes. A trusted friend, A very close trusted friend. Artemis Fowl. Holly shook her head, waking up from her deep thoughts about the teen.

Her wrist communicator fizzled and an image appeared, then a familiar voice sounded out, "Captain, report to the briefing room immediately." Holly looked at her wrist and Foaly looked serious. "I'm on my way", She replied. She put down her papers and stood from her chair, going out of her cubicle, walking fast.

An hour ago. Atlantis prison. Two LEP officers were inside a control room, full of CCTV's and buttons, and a guard sitting on his swivel chair. "I need the controls", the first officer said, lifting his visor and making eye contact.

"Why don't you give it to me and have a break?" He said, his voice layering with the Mesmer.

The guard's voice became sleepy and said, "I… I shouldn't, I'm not suppose to… I shouldn't",

the officer gave in extra magic, forcing him to obey his orders,

"don't worry, we will do it for you. Just, sleep".

The guard then closed his eyes and said another thing, "o…K…Ok…Ok",

the guard was now snoring on his swivel chair and mumbled a few words before he was completely silent. The second officer went beside him and picked him up. Dragging him to a nearby closet and locked him up.

"Perfect",

the first officer said which was Mervall under a stolen LEP uniform and helmet. His hands ran along the buttons and the second officer which was Descant of course was waiting beside him. He switched the camera to a room, where a cube with a transparent fiber glass at all sides was at place. Someone was inside, waiting. Merv pushed a button, and then the fiber glass slid up. The figure stepped outside.

"Miss Koboi, it's us, Descant and Mervall", Descants voice said onto the microphone that was attached the table. His voice filled the room.

Opal looked straight at the camera, nearly looking like she is about to explode with red cheeks, which she already did, "I know it's you idiots! Now get me out of this prison",

she said. "Yes Miss Koboi, of course". Merv pushed another button and the door was unlocked so they could get in, But it did not open for there were two officers on guard. Lucky.

Merv and Scant went out of the control room, and an officer spotted them,

"hey! You're not supposed to be in there", he shouted.

'Swell', Merv thought. At the same time Merv and Scant pulled out there neutrino and pointed it at the officer who stooped at his tracks and looked shocked.

"Why don't you. Keep Quiet!" Scant said.

Merv walked towards the officer and took off his helmet, "Remember this face?" He asked,

"Mervall", he gasped,

"you've got that right" Merv said and hit him hard on his head with his neutrno. He fell down, and blood started to leak out.

"That was a nice line", Scant said.

"Thanks", he replied.

Briefing room. An Hour after and Thirteen minutes later.

"Captain Short, sir!" Holly said, saluting.

"Take a seat, Captain", Trouble offered.

Holly did what she had been told and took a seat, crossing her arms and legs. Foaly emerged from the shadows holding a techno control board, A4 size to be precise. Foaly tapped onto it with his horsy fingers and a big screen appeared before them. Foaly clipped-clopped towards it and selected a video feed from his techno board then transferred it to the screen. Trouble walked beside it and started briefing.

"This video was from Howlers peak. You see those two pixies? The one taking the uniforms?" He asked, pointing at two figures.

Holly gave a nod and trouble continued,

"These here are Mervall and Descant, Goons of Opal Koboi."

Holly's eyes were widened and her heart was beating was, Opal Koboi, the thought of it makes her want to dispose of her permanently, After of what she had done to her previous commander, Julius root, and having a cross-species war.

" And this feed", Trouble said, while Foaly clicked on another video on his techno board.

"Is from Atlantis Prison Jail. We found four officers unconscious, ones bleeding, but he'll be alright."He continued.

The screen was now playing, it showed a room with a cube and transparent fiber glass attached to both sides.

"This is Opal Koboi's cell. About ten minutes, the Fiber glass slid up."

The glass did slid up, and Opal stepped outside.

"Miss Koboi, it's us, Descant and Mervall", the voice said.

The pixie looked at the camera and replied angrily,

"I know it's you idiots! Now get me out of here."

"After five minutes, there were sounds at her door like beating someone up, we guess it was the two other officers who were unconscious. Then entered Mervall and Descant".

"It's about time", Opal said,

Descant hid his frown under his helmet.

"So much for a spoiled genius", he whispered to Mervall.

"What was that Descant?" Opal said, giving him an evil look.

"I… Um… I said you're a… I said you are a beautiful genius Miss Koboi." He gulped, looking down, so as not to make eye contact, even though he was wearing a helmet.

"Why, thank you Descant. Actually, no thank you. Now let me out of this prison." Opal said.

Merv took out a cam foil and handed it over to Opal, she then took it. Merv and Scant had their own and immediately wore theirs. Opal looked straight at the camera and said,

"I will have my revenge ,Captain",

She was about to wear it until she paused for a second and looked at the camera again.

"oh, and I will get Artemis",

she laughed and wore the cam foil, Her head disappeared, then her arms until it flowed down to her toes she disappeared, her laugh still echoed the room. Then the video fizzled of black and White.

"Artemis." Holly whispered to herself,

"What was that, Captain?" Trouble asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, Commander", Holly replied and stood from where she sat."With all due respect, sir, we should warn Artemis."

"Yes of course, I expected you to say that. However, your surface visa is already done."

"Thank you commander. I will go as soon as I can."

She saluted and headed straight to the door,

"uh. Holly, Captain short." Trouble called out, Holly turned around,

"sir?"

Trouble kelp took a deep breath and said, "Take care. And watch out for Opal Koboi",

Holly nodded. " Thank you… Commander Trouble".

I will update again. Soon for Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Trolls uprising Chapter 3: An Unexpected visit

Mc Graney's Farm. Twenty minutes later.

Holly was again out of the ground, taking in deep fresh (if not polluted) air. It was good to be out. Late afternoon, the sun was not shinning that much, and the green pleasantries were as green as ever, fresh too by the looks of it. She activated her Dragonfly wings and shielded, invisible to the human eyes, setting out to fly.

The cold breeze on her face and the feeling of hovering made her relax, her shield made her vibrate a little, but it didn't matter when she was flying.

Fifteen minutes ago. Fowl Manor. Artemis Fowls study.

"Butler, I would like to be alone for a moment", Artemis said, sitting on his chair. The manservant gave a nod, before he left, he told Artemis, "your parents said they will be back next week from the meeting and is expecting you to give them a call", Artemis nodded, then the manservant closed the door behind him. Artemis was now alone, holding a gold coin medallion with a hole in the middle of it, and tapped it against his desk in a rhythmic sound. He stooped and studied it. "Holly", he said to himself and sighed. "I wish that you are going to meet me again". A long metal chain was attached to it, and used it for hanging around his neck. He stood from his chair and walked towards a window and opened it. It was almost dawn behind the trees. He went back to his chair, doing nothing but looking at his wooden desk. A slight breeze hit his face, at first he thought it was coming from the window and stared, motionless. 'No, it's nothing', he thought, 'or is it?' He looked at a chair that was in front of his desk. There was a slight shimmer, possibly a vibration within. He smiled, "Captain Short, it's a pleasure seeing you again."

Artemis Fowls study. Eight minutes later.

The slight shimmer became an electric halo and a body resembled, from head to toe. "Miss me, Mud boy?" Holly asked sarcastically, removing her helmet. Artemis chuckled. "I really do, Holly. So, what brings you here then?" Holly raised an eyebrow,

"Didn't you say 'I wish that you are going to meet me again?' Weren't those your exact words, Fowl?"

Artemis blushed, "Foaly's invention. I forgot", he said. Indeed he forgot because Holly was a distraction to him, but in a good way he didn't understand.

"The Great Artemis Fowl never forgets you know?" Holly was then laughing. Artemis was blushing even harder and scratched his head to hide it, 'I'm scratching my head? This is ridiculous!' He thought.

"Anyway, I didn't come here because of that, Artemis." Holly said. Artemis was not blushing anymore and looked serious.

"What might be the problem then?" Artemis asked.

"Can you give one guess?" Artemis thought for a second and knew instantly.

"I suppose that Opal Koboi have escape, correct?" He said.

"Yes. But not only that, she escaped along with her friends named Mervall and Descant. The Brill brothers."

"That must have been the present opal. What happened to the past Opal?"

"The past Opal is still out there. Foaly's theory suggests that they may have a rendezvous somewhere below ground, were not sure where".

"By the way, Artemis." Holly said, "Foaly wanted to speak to you." Holly put her helmet on and selected something from her visor, it was voice activated of course. "Foaly, I'm in Fowl Manor", she said. Artemis heard a few words from the centaur, but couldn't hear the rest. "Ok", Holly soon said.

"Artemis, can you open your TV screen?' She asked.

Artemis nodded and walked over to the TV and switched it on. An image appeared, and that image was the paranoid centaur, Foaly.

"Hello there, Mud Boy! Busy plotting revenge?" Foaly asked, grinning.

Holly rolled her eyes, Artemis didn't seem to mind since he is used to the paranoids centaurs torture.

"I will if you wanted to." Artemis said. Foaly looked smug.

"At whom may I ask?" It was Artemis's turn to grin, "you", he said, "you're lucky that I'm not the boy I used to be". Foaly pouted.

"Alright, Mud boy, you win this time." He said. Holly sighed and glared at the centaur with narrowed eyes. Foaly saw her glare and knew that he has to get straight to the point. "Ok, fine. Artemis…" He stooped and looked at a board on he's hands when it made a beeping sound. His eyes was narrowed and his horsy fingers tracing his mane. "Artemis, my sensors are picking up active movements and activity, not far from you." He said, still not looking up from his board. Then there was a loud uproar outside the manor, it sounded like two angry animals. Artemis and Holly both turned their heads to the window and Foaly looked shocked behind the screen. Holly stood from her chair and went up towards the window. It was now dark. She saw birds flying out of their trees. 'The trees look funny,' she thought. Indeed it does. The branches were shaking rather violently, and saw the earth tremble. Holly looked harder, and noticed there were two humongous Figures headed there way, knocking down trees in their path. "Oh my gods", she gasped out loud. Artemis joined her and looked shocked when he saw the figures coming, there tusks long, their claws scraping the dirt, their fiery red eyes glowing.

Bull trolls.

A/N: The next chapter is going to take a while. But don't worry; it won't take months, or even weeks. Hope you enjoyed though ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Trolls Uprising

Chapter 4: Attacked

"Foaly! Call in retrieval squad and contact Commander kelp, we are being attacked by Bull trolls." She shouted back at the screen where Foaly had been. "Roger, Captain." He replied, His image disappearing.

The first troll was close. It leaped from the ground, heading towards Holly and Artemis. "Get down!" Holly ordered, dropping to the ground pulling Artemis with her. The wall burst into white dust, sending tiny rocks flying and the big ones landing on Artemis and Holly, They covered their heads as the rocks started raining upon them. Holly's helmet protected her, but the unfortunate Artemis Fowl was unprotected. A big sharp stone landed on his head and fell unconscious, blood leaking from the side. "Oh Gods! Not now", Holly said, trying to heal Artemis. The troll burst another wall, going to the other side of the room. "Thank Frond for that", Holly gasped. "Wait. Where's Butler? Oh no, Butler!" She shouted his name. The second Troll charged in front of the Manor and the building shook from the devastating hit. There was a sound of shooting bullets, and Holly knew it was butler's Sig Sauer. Holly attached Artemis to her moon belt and carried him across the room and down the stairs. There was a bursting sound of a cracking wall near her and thousands of little white gravels spewed onto her, but she did not stop her tracks from getting Artemis to safety. She was out of the Manor and laid Artemis beside a tree, dispatching him from her moon belt. There was a loud cry inside the building, "Artemis!" Butler needs help.

Butler opened fire at the first troll, his bullets trying to sink into the rough and tough skin of the beast. It fell and stumbled, crashing to the ground. That will hold him, but not for long. The second troll burst out of nowhere and shove Butler out of the way before he can even shoot. He crashed to the wall, sending little cracks at it. His body was hurting from the pain; there were several broken ribs and blood oozed out of his shirt. Luckily, he's not dead, amazing for an old man to survive the impact. The second Troll came up towards him, his need like claws raised above his head, ready to crush Butler once and for all. When the beast was about to strike, halfway from crushing him. The Troll gave a loud roar and his claws covering its back head, falling sideways. When the Troll fell, Captain Short appeared behind, holding a neutrino on both hands. She flew towards Butler and dropped down to her feet, kneeling down. She ripped Butler's shirt and saw the bleeding and the wounded part of his body, her palms laid flat on his chest. "Heal", she whispered, the blue sparkling magic running along his chest, dancing on the wounded part, giving away the pain, placing his ribs on the right order and stooping its internal bleeding. Butler gave out a large breath of relief. "Thank you, Holly." He said, standing up while Holly helped him.

"You know, there was no need to rip the shirt", he said, looking at his torn clothes.

"There was no time to unbutton it; you would have died by now. And you're welcome, Butler." Holly replied. Butler smiled at the small elf beside him and Holly smiled back.

The second Troll regained its consciousness and stood from its place. He looked at Butler and Holly and gave a loud roar of anger. It charged toward them. Luckily, Butler and Holly ducked out of the way at opposite sides just before they got hit from its tusks. "Ready Holly?" Butler asked, "always am Butler, always am", Holly replied. Butler ran towards the Troll, firing his Sig Sauer and Holly flying with her Dragonfly wings, using her neutrino. Side by side, turns after turn, Butler was shooting whizzing bullets and Holly shooting plasma bursts. Butler ran up to the troll and jumped, giving the beast a side punch on the face with his fist and a round house kick. Holly on the other hand took out her buzz baton and gave a swipe of electricity. The Troll was getting tired and angrier at the same time. The Troll gave a huge swipe upwards with its right arm; the back of its claws hit Holly straight at the face and fell backwards, tumbling back and her body facing the floor, her visor cracked during the impact. Butler then tried to give a punch, but the Troll avoided it and hit him with his tusks. Butler fell too but stood up quickly, Holly didn't as the matter of fact she was unconscious, a bruise was at the side of her mouth and trickling blood ran through, her magic doing its work, healing. 'I guess I'm on my own', Butler thought. 'Let's do this the hard way', he took an armour and a mallet that was supposed to be for decoration, but now it's used for hurting a big Bull Troll. "I still remember the old times", he said to himself and chuckled. The Troll came charging again and Butler just stood there his eyes making contact on the Trolls fiery ones. Butler swung his mallet upwards and in complete timing he hit the Troll by the chin, it fell but stood again. The beast tried to scrape Butler with its claws, but in failure, he only scratched the armored plate Butler was wearing and made a squelching sound. The Troll covered its ears and shuddered violently, groaning at the sound of it. "Ah, so you hate the sound do you?" Butler asked sarcastically. He ran to the kitchen and returned with a knife. He pointed the knife at his armour and pressed it hard, pulling it downwards. It was a horrible sound that it would give you Goosebumps, but to a Troll it would kill them. The beast gave a loud groan and fell to its knees, still covering its ears. Butler dropped the knife and walked towards the Troll and said, "Let's end this, shall we?" In one quick move he swung his mallet and hit the trolls face, it fell at the side and bleed, but still alive.

There was a figure in front of the door of Fowl Manor, it walked towards Holly, and this figure of course was Artemis who regained conscious. He knelt down beside Holly and flipped her, showing her helmet that was cracked and the dried blood on the side of her mouth. Artemis removed it and saw the real face of Holly short. Butler walked beside Artemis and joined him, sitting next to the teen. Artemis was staring at her, looking like he got mesmerized himself. "How are we going to explain this to your parents, Artemis?" Artemis shook his head, realizing he was staring and looked around him; he nodded on what he saw. "My parents are coming next week right?" Artemis asked.

"Yes", replied butler.

"I will ask Foaly for his holograms, for now we have to clean up the mess and fix it ourselves, when we are not done with our work, we will use the holograms. Try and make sure my father will not touch the designated spot for he will notice." Artemis explained. Butler nodded.

The retrieval squad and Commander Kelp came. The warlocks took care of Holly and Artemis asked the Commander why he came so late. His response of course was an angry reply saying, "our surface visa needed time! Does that answer your question Mud boy?" Artemis nodded and just went away from the Commander, visiting Holly in the shuttle, who was still unconscious. 'I didn't know she would still be unconscious', Artemis thought. Butler came with him and waited until she awakes.


	5. Chapter 5

Trolls Uprising

Chapter 5: Opals Plan

'D'arvit! That Mud whelp spoiled my plans again, actually it was Captain short and that big manservant was the one who did it. But no worries. That was just my demonstration.' Opal laughed. Facing an army of hundred, stupid, dumb Trolls that were growling. "And there all mine", Opal said, laughing once more.

"Descant! Mervall! Take care of my pets." She yelled. Scant and Merv ran up to their mistress and bowed slightly, saying, "Of course Miss Koboi". Opal left them and the Brill brothers stared at the ugly beasts before them.

Opal was in her built secret lab since Koboi Labs was closed down. A human was sitting in front of a screen, typing certain commands. There was a Bull Trolls image, showing its skeleton and other main types of the body. Then there was a green and red DNA mixed together, demonstrated beside the image of the Troll. "How was the plan Opal?" The human asked, "The Mud Whelp and his friends foiled it, but, we still have Haven to take over. Isn't that right Koboi?" The human turned her chair to meet Opal, when she did; her face was exactly the same as Opals but human ears. "Of course", they laughed together, their exact same voice filling the room. The past and present Koboi were almost ready to overrun Haven with Trolls.


	6. Chapter 6

Trolls Uprising

Chapter 6: The Truth and his Eternal love

Ireland, Fowl Manor. LEP shuttle.

Holly was lying on a hospital mattress, her breathing normal and her magic was getting low. Artemis and butler sat beside her, waiting until she awakes. Butler, after a few hours, fell asleep on his chair. Artemis on the other hand was clearly awake and wide open, just to see Holly.

After a few more minutes, Holly's eyes begin to open. The light in the shuttle made her vision blurred but soon got used to it. She looked around and saw Butler curled up in his chair sleeping, and next to him was Artemis Fowl looking down at the ground, thinking deep into his mind. "Artemis?" Holly said, sitting upright from her mattress. Artemis looked up and saw Holly, he smiled to see her awake. "What happened?" She asked. Artemis went closer to her and looked into her eyes. Blue and Hazel.

"You were unconscious and the LEP retrieval squad came, especially Commander Kelp". He replied.

"I can see Butlers tired", Holly said, looking at Butler, he was still as ever. Artemis looked back at his shoulder and nodded in agreement.

"Holly, I wanted to thank you for getting me to safety, it was a big help of you really, and the part where you saved Butler's life. Again." Artemis said. Holly smiled.

"There was no need to thank me Artemis, what are friends for?" Artemis raised his eyebrow but sank it back down, 'friends? After all those years? Were just, friends?' He thought and sighed. Holly notice him sigh and asked.

"What's wrong Arty?" Artemis eyes were widened. He chuckled.

"Arty now, is it".

"I don't find that a problem", Holly replied back. Her legs out of the bed and rested her boot covered feet on the floor, she was now sitting on top of her mattress. "So, what makes you sigh?" She asked again.

"Nothing. It's nothing", he replied, looking down again. Holly can tell by his expression that it wasn't just nothing, it was something.

"Really? Is that all? Nothing?" She said cocking her head to the side, looking at Artemis eyes. Artemis looked back up and found himself looking deeply into Holly's mismatched eyes, he felt relaxed somehow. Holly felt the same when she was looking onto his.

"Holly I… No. Never mind", Artemis frowned at himself. Holly toke his left hand with her right and clutched it gently. Artemis stared at Holly's hand on where she had his own hand onto hers, his frown disappeared, and he can feel her soft elfin skin. "Is there something wrong, Arty?" Holly asked again.

"I suppose." Artemis said, "Holly", he began. "Two years ago, when we were saving my mother. The part on where I lied. I wanted to say again that I am truly sorry. I didn't mean to, I really didn't mean to." He said, a little tear escaped his eye, "I was hurt lying to you. I had to do it because mother was dying, I didn't want to lose her." He looked down again. Holly held his face with her hand she used to hold onto Artemis's and wiped away his tear with her thumb, pulling his face gently up meeting his mismatched eyes again. "Artemis. I understand that you need to do it. I know how it is like to lose a mother. I forgive you." Holly's voice was very sincere and honeyed at the same time. Artemis took her hand and gently clutched it. "Do you still believe me?" He asked.

"Yes, I still do." She replied.

"Do you believe me when I do this?" Artemis asked.

"Do what?" Holly said, looking at him quizzically.

"Do you believe, Holly?" He asked again.

"Yes," she finally replied. Artemis smiled; he slowly leaned closer to her, their lips nearly touching, Holly was not surprised and instead waited for him to finally **kiss**. "Ah!" Butler shouted as he fell from his chair, making a loud thud. Artemis stooped on what he was going to do and let go of Holly's hand and Holly's hand let go of his face. Their eyes on Butler. "W-What? I think I must have fallen out my chair", he said. "Oh, Holly, you're awake". He stared at her. "Did I disturb you two?" He asked, feeling his head.

"No Butler, you didn't". Holly said quickly and stood, walking out of the shuttle.

"Did I really make her mad?" Butler asked Artemis.

"No you didn't old friend, I think I did".


	7. Chapter 7

Trolls Uprising

Chapter 7: Memories of the past

Ireland, Fowl Manor. Thirty minutes

"Thank you for helping us clean Commander, we appreciate it", Artemis said to Trouble, who looked quite angry. "I didn't help you, Fowl. The centaur Foaly told us and we were forced to do so." Trouble said, "And here, he told me to give this to you", he said, handing over the holograms. Artemis took it and tried to say thank you, but he didn't because Trouble glared at him, his expression saying, 'Don't thank me Mud boy'. He then just gave a nod.

The entire LEP squadron left taking two Trolls as there new prisoners, and one LEP officer was left behind, Holly Short. She put on her helmet and Dragonfly wings and was almost set to fly again. Artemis and Butler were with her saying good bye to their good friend (if that's what Artemis thinks). "Butler, I suppose we will meet again?" Holly asked.

"I'm sure we will, when danger comes", he chuckled, shaking Holly's elfin hands. Artemis thought he was going to be shaken by hand, but Holly hugged Artemis and kissed him on the cheek, "In another time", she whispered onto his ear. She then backed away and shielded. She was nowhere to be seen, knowing that she already flew. Artemis can still feel her lips on where she had kissed; his heart felt heavy and loved the feeling, 'Love', he thought. 'I Love you'. But of course Holly doesn't now that yet, but she might have known when Artemis almost kissed her in the shuttle.

Artemis and Butler went back to Fowl Manor, it was clean, but there were huge holes on the walls. "Butler. Make sure to bring in Cement tomorrow, our hands shall be of a builder by the time the sun arises." He said. Butler nodded.

Haven City, Deep below ground. Police Plaza, Ops Booth.

'He he. Artemis and Holly. Can you believe it?' Foaly was thinking. Playing the video feed over and over again. He can see through Holly's iris cam that Artemis was leaning over to her, he couldn't see the rest because at that time Holly was slowly closing her eyes. Then a loud thud came out of the screen, when Holly opened her eyes, Artemis was very close, inches away from her lips, but backed away to see that Butler was awake. 'That Fowl was going to kiss her. Well, isn't that romantic?' He chuckled.

"Foaly!" Holly's voice sounded out of his Ops Booth. Foaly immediately closed the feed, hoping she wouldn't expect a thing. Holly went in, her face with worry. "Foaly, I don't understand my feelings right now", she said, grabbing a chair and sitting on it. Foaly clipped clopped towards her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I understand Holly", the centaur said. Holly looked up in thought.

"How? How do you even know how I'm feeling?" she asked.

"Because you forgot to put out your iris cam", Foaly said, smirking.

"Oh no." Holly said, putting her hands on her face. "Don't tell me you saw that part in the shuttle, did you?"

"Oh, I did", his smirk still on his face. "But that's not the point. There is plenty of evidence to be told. I kept a lot of video feeds between you and Artemis. I'll show you." He went to his computers and selected videos. There was one in the Arctic incident. The part on saving his life on the train. After that, it skipped over to the part when Artemis Fowl saved her life and career when she almost lost her trigger finger, and of course the gold coin medallion. "So he remembers, no wonder he was wearing it", Holly said. Then came the Spiro conspiracy. "You weren't supposed to be asking my help, but you did." Foaly said. The voice of Holly sounded out, replaying every word she said. Then the mind wipe. "It's too bad, we could have been friends." Her voice said out of the screen. "I just wondered why you had to fly away though, you also put your visor down". Foaly wondered, "I think I already know the answer". Then opals incident. Following Commander Julius roots death. When she had her last order from the Commander, it seems she didn't question it; she just did her best keeping Artemis alive. She certainly gave up her career and her job as a Recon Captain and nearly her life just to protect him. Holly also gave Artemis a Fairy communicator just to let him keep in touch. "I also remember that I used to record your every word in section 8", Foaly said, giving a smug face, "especially the eyeball switching in Hybras", he continued, "that explains much". And the last was saving him from the Amorphobots. "When that Orion guy came up from Artemis brain, he blurted out something, saying you had a moment of passion with Artemis himself".

"My emotions were mixed up, what else am I suppose to say?" Holly said.

"Well…" The centaur said. "Love?" Holly shook her head, 'Love', she thought.

"When Artemis was going to get cured, you never keep him out of her sight. You stayed there for hours. While he's sleeping, you never left his room, when he's awake you just, talked to him. I can only see that Artemis was never annoyed around you, his expression on his face whenever you're around seemed to relax him." Foaly turned off his computer. "That's how I know". "My theory suggested that he too might have felt the same. Oh and one more thing, you kissed him on the cheek when you were going, and said 'In another time'. Why is that?" Holly smiled at that question.

"You'll know you centaur and so will he someday". She replied.

"Well that answer will always be recorded in _my_ iris cam", Foaly chuckled.

"Just don't tell anyone. This has to be a secret for a while", Holly said, standing up from her chair.

"My lips are sealed. What about your lips between Artemis?" he laughed.

"Foaly. Just stick to it."


	8. Chapter 8

Trolls Uprising

Chapter 8: Trolls are coming

Haven city. The day after the Trolls attack Fowl Manor. Morning above ground.

"Merval! Descant! Get ready to release the Trolls!" Opal shouted out.

"Yes Miss Koboi", they shouted back from a far distance. Merv and scant at the same time rolled the mechanical chain turns after turn, lifting up the cage containing the Trolls. Inside, the Beasts walked out, their long tusks sticking out, greasy molars, big claws and fiery glowing red eyes. Opal smiled, she clicked on a button from a computer and a big screen rose above her, her face on it. "Obey my orders. Go! Destroy Haven City and Kill Foaly with all the LEPrecon police in it", her voice with Mesmer. The Trolls growled and roared, their spit flying. They all marched straight to Haven. "At least we put does chemicals in them", Opal said to present Koboi. "Yes, without it, those dumb Trolls will never listen". The present Koboi switched the big screen to a hundred separate mini screens from the iris cam of the Trolls. They can see other Trolls back going straight to Haven, there loud breath strong and their growling so ruthless. "Let us watch as Haven fall to us and all LEP officers dead". The present Opal said as they both laugh, evilly.

Foaly was holding his techno board again, analyzing the Trolls fallen body at a surgeons table (No harm done) taking blood samples. He took a little drop of blood at his microscope; he looked into it and wrote notes on his board. "Hmm. Interesting, there might have been chemicals on this one", Foaly said. He took out the blood from the microscope and brought it to his computer. He slipped it on to his scanner and said, "Computer, analyze blood sample. Section B, Chemicals." The computers screen had an image of a bar saying analyzing. 10% complete. 15% complete.

Fowl Manor.

Butler and Artemis were still repairing the house, their gloves filled with cement and their clothes with dirt. 'As long as they don't get dry', Artemis thought. Butler carried four bags of cement, two on each shoulder, grunting at the weight. He settled it down, no, actually he threw it down, remember, he is not the guy he used to be.

Ops Booth

40% complete. 43% complete. "Come on", Foaly grunted.

Fowl Manor

"Butler, I suppose we could have a brake", Artemis said, removing his gloves and walking over to the kitchen. Butler did the same as he followed his charge.

Ops Booth

70% complete. 78% complete. "Did I really build this? Next time I'll put in extra parts for you", Foaly complained as he tapped his front hove.

Fowl Manor

Butler poured out a glass of water and gave one to Artemis. Artemis took a sip of it and just sat at the kitchen chair, looking like as if he's thinking.

Ops Booth

89% complete. 92% complete.

Fowl Manor

Indeed Artemis was thinking, 'why would there be a Troll coming out of nowhere? Unless of course it is controlled by someone else.' He thought, 'strange'. He tapped his finger on the table, thinking even harder, using brain power. "Opal Koboi", he said.

Ops Booth

95% complete. "Ah. Just get on with it already."

Fowl Manor

"Opal Koboi", Artemis said again. "That means. Opal might have found a way to control the Trolls. If she can do that." Artemis frowned, "oh no. Haven City." He stood erect from his seat, "Butler! Get the Bentley ready. We are going to Tara." He said walking to his room, finding his Fairy communicator.

Ops Booth

100% complete. Scanning completed. The screen showed information, lists of chemicals that were mixed in with the blood. As Foaly read it. He gave out a gasp. "Opal".

Fowl Bentley

"Get there as fast as we go. Haven City is in trouble." Artemis said. "Yes sir", was Butlers reply and stepped on the pedal. Artemis contacted Foaly, the centaur picked it up on the second ring. "Hello, Foaly".

Ops Booth

"Artemis, I'm glad you called. Opal has…"

"I know. Opal is controlling the Trolls. You must warn them that they are coming." Artemis said.

"How would you know that they're coming?" Foaly asked.

"When the Trolls attacked us. I know it was just a demonstration. It was also logical sense that after a demonstration on revenge, we know Opal will always go to the main plan after it. Just go and warn the people, and tell Holly we need her to get below ground".

"I will", Foaly said and ended the call. He went to a microphone and pressed a button. "All units. Prepare to evacuate the people and protect Haven at all cost. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill. We are being attacked by Trolls. All units proceed." He went over to a computer and contacted Trouble and Holly. There image both appeared, knowing that there listening. "Commander, Haven is being attacked and the Generals are awaiting your commands,sir. They are waiting at the assembly area",

"I'm on it", Trouble replied and his image disappeared. Holly was waiting.

"Holly. Artemis is calling for you to get above ground and wait for him at Tara. He will go with you below ground." Holly just nodded and her image soon disappeared. Foaly typed in, 'Camera 5, boarders of Haven' and hit enter. It showed a plain land of rocks and dirt. Beneath the shadows were figures, big figures in fact, and glowing red eyes. "Disaster", Foaly said.

A/N: I don't know how to explain the part on where Artemis was explaining, but I dod hope you will understand though. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Again.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: You might hate me for this chapter. Trouble and Holly might… You know…. But don't worry A/H shippers!Have faith on Legacy23, because that's what Artemis and Holly are meant to be!** LOVED**!

Trolls Uprising

Chapter 9: The real battle begins

Tara.

The Fowl Bentley reached Tara. Artemis and Butler stepped out, hearing the grass beneath their shoes. Artemis went to a designated spot and waited for… Maybe just three minutes. "Sorry I'm late Artemis. I had to help the LEP with their weapons", Holly's voice sounded near him. She went out beside the trees, the electric halo still buzzing a bit. "So. Are we ready to go?" She asked. "Yes we are." Artemis replied. Artemis and Butler followed Holly. When they found the Shuttle, they were certainly ready to go.

Haven City.

"LEP cannons. Activate. Target, Trolls." Foaly ordered towards a computer. "Cannons activated". The computer said and a green light glowed from the computer lists. "High alert systems, on", he ordered again, and another green light glowed below the first light. "All LEP helmets, activate Troll information if needed." Then a third light glowed. "Holly. Hurry". Foaly said looking at the incoming Trolls at his camera feed.

Halfway Below ground. LEP shuttle.

"Opal might have released the Trolls and that they are coming." Artemis said, sitting on the co-pilots chair.

"You were right about that." Holly said, "There were hundreds of them, we don't know if we can hold it. We have to avoid collateral damage and less injury."

"Butler, I hope your Sig Sauer is ready. This will be bloody".

"My gun is at arm", Butler replied.

Haven city

The LEP squadrons were at position and Commander Trouble was shouting out orders. "Kill if necessary. If we cannot hold the City any longer, retreat to Police Plaza and protect the citizens at all costs." He ordered his men. The City was all abandoned and the people stationed at Police Plaza, praying for the Trolls to be defeated.

The Trolls were as close as ever now. There ugly faces and body showed from the little glint of light. They didn't bother the light because there average eyesight was affected with Opals Mesmer, maybe something even stronger might take effect, but how? That was all the power they had. All hopes may have been lost.

LEP shuttle.

"Were almost there", Holly said. Haven was in sight, and below them was an army of Trolls.

Haven city.

The LEP put in a barrier of whatever there is to put just to hold the Trolls out. The officers were lined up with Buzz batons and Neutrinos, their shields on their left hand side. LEP cannons scanning the area for targets.

The Beasts at first sight of the LEP charged. Giving a big uproar. There body on fours for extra speed. Three Trolls ran up, bursting through the barriers. Oh well, it's better than nothing. The LEP at the same time charged and swiped them with Buzz Batons and shooting plasma bursts. The LEP Cannons firing.

LEP shuttle.

They landed on the war zone in the middle of Haven, there was no time to land on Police Plaza. Holly tapped in on her wrist communicator, Foaly appeared. "Holly, Commander Trouble needs you. Artemis can join the fight as long as he stays away from harm, we might need him. And tell Butler that he can kill whenever he wants, they have to die though, and they won't stop until there dead. Anyway, Good Luck to all of you, Captain". Foaly said.

"Thanks Foaly." She closed the communicator and looked over Butler and Artemis. "Foaly says Good Luck to you, and Butler; he also says you can kill if you wanted to."

"It would be my pleasure Captain". Butler replied.

"And Artemis. Stay close to him", Holly said looking at Artemis. She was already out of the shuttle, her boots on the floor. They followed suit. She pulled out her neutrino and gave one to Artemis. They can see The Trolls at a distance, and LEP's Buzz Baton glowing in electricity and flying sprites shooting. They ran to war, and the real battle begins!

Haven City.

As Butler ran towards a Troll, he was excited to kill one, now it's his chance to do so. He grabbed the Troll from its Tusks on both hands, and kicked its face hard going up and tumbling backwards, letting go of its tusks, he let it fall. Pulling out his Sig Sauer, he walked up to it and put it under its chin. "Let's see how many bones you've got under there." He said. "I've always wanted to do that". He pulled the trigger and the blood came gushing out from its head, blood spewed on his face and clothes. The Troll is dead.

Holly activated her wings and shielded, invisible to the Trolls eyes. She flew towards one and used her Buzz Baton, she hit it at the face, the Troll was puzzled and tried to hit the mysterious hitter. It swing its arm to the left and Holly avoided it and hit it at the right side of the face, the Troll swing to the right but she avoided it again and this time used her neutrino. She shot it at the backside of the head, it fall, not knowing its dead or alive.

Artemis just kept on shooting, one on the chest and another one on the head, lucky shot. While he did his best shooting, a sprite was hit hard and send flying towards a phone booth, he was knocked down including the booth in shattered glass.

Holly went to Trouble's side helping him. A Troll came up running towards them unexpectedly that they didn't notice it coming. They were separated from the hit. Luckily, Holly was safe but shot out painful gasps from the impact. Unfortunately for Trouble, the Troll was concentrated on him and came back, attacking him with its tusks. He ducked and jumped just to avoid the hit. When he was about to shoot his neutrino, the Troll grabbed him in one quick move. Trouble was struggling between its grasps, gasping out for air as it squished him. He heard several ribs that were snapped and winced at the pain. His magic trying to heal him, but the troll never stooped and continued to squeeze him to death. Holly came running, her hands turning to fists. She leaped from the ground and her wings activated for a push and gave a right jab upright at the chin. The Troll let go of Trouble, his magic gone, his breathing in gasps. Holly dragged him slightly out of the warzone, leading him to safety behind the buildings. She laid her palms on his chest. The blue sparkling magic dancing again over a wound. Troubles gasps became into a normal breathing. Holly helped the Commander up, his legs shaking. When he finally stood up straight and healthy, he said to Holly, "thank you".

"There is no need to, Commander". When she was going back to battle, Trouble caught her arm, pulling her close, when Holly turned her head, Trouble kissed her.

Artemis can see Butler punch many Trolls side to side. He, himself just kept shooting. At the corner of his eye, he saw Trouble and Holly, Trouble just pulled her and… Kissed her! Artemis eyes were locked on them, his eyes widened. "Artemis!" Butler shouted out. Artemis broke his stare and looked at something that caught his attention. A flying debris was heading towards him. Butler ran full tilt and pushed Artemis away. As the debris fell on the ground, Artemis looked back on where he was staring and found that Trouble was with himself. "Artemis! Pay attention, you almost got yourself killed", Butler said as Artemis kept on staring until Butler took his shoulders and shook him, "Artemis? What's going on with you?" He turned his head and now looked at Butler.

"Nothing." He replied, Butler stood and helped his charge up.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me. You look like something is bothering you. Artemis, are you sure?"

"Yes", Artemis lied, it hurts too.

"Ok, just be careful". Butler said and ran off.

"Holly. Why?" Artemis said. His own jealousness rising.

Holly was so surprised when Trouble had kissed her, 'No! This is so wrong', she thought as she pulled away and pushed him back. "Trouble. Please." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't find this working between us." She said, felling her cheeks, tracing it until to her lips.

"What?" Trouble said surprisingly.

"Trouble. I'm in love with another guy, I'm sorry". Trouble looked angry and frowned, his voice getting higher.

"With who? With that Mud Boy? Is that it Holly? You're in love with a public enemy Number one? A kidnapper and a thief?"

"Yes! I do!" Holly blurted out, as she almost yelled at her Commander. "He changed the past few years and he was the one who actually saved our own species. He saved me! My life isn't going to be complete without him". Trouble was growing furious now.

"Captain, I order you to stay away from that Mud Whelp, its best for you", he said.

"Commander." She began. "You can't order me to do that. You cannot mess with my life because it is mine according to the book." A tear came out of her eye, "Commander Root once told to me that this job is not what's best for us. But what's best for the people." She turned away and ran back to the battlefield, wiping her eyes.

A/N: See? Trouble and Holly did **NOT**! Get together. If Butler in here looks really cruel when he was fighting the Troll, I'm sorry. I had to write it. Hope you enjoyed! The next Chapter will be totally A/H!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Who cares about height difference? Let's just say that Holly looks the same in the graphic novel and Artemis was slightly taller than her and more matured, ok? Ok.

Trolls Uprising

Chapter 10: Truth be told and the kiss

Holly was thinking about what had Trouble said as she kept on fighting with the Trolls. 'With who? With that Mud Boy? Is that it Holly? You're in love with a public enemy Number one? A kidnapper and a thief?' She remembered she said 'Yes', 'a Mud boy, no, a Mud man. I'm in love with a Mud man. In love with Artemis Fowl'. She snapped out of it as a Troll tried to hit her with its claws. With rage the Troll swing hard, knocking out Holly's neutrino, she gripped her hand, feeling how it burns. The Troll raise both of its arms above its head and slammed it on the ground, the floor shook, making Holly lose her ground and tripped. She felt heavy and couldn't stand up. The Troll came closer and once more raise its arms above its head, targeting Holly. The Troll grinned, 'oh great, a Trolls grinning at me', she thought, she tried activating her wings but it seemed to be jammed somehow. Then Artemis appeared behind her and shot the Troll straight at the face. As it fell, it rubbed its face violently and moaned. "Come on", Artemis said and helped her up. They ran for cover beside spud spuds emporium. Artemis was panting his hands on his knees. He leaned against the wall, completely tired. Holly removed her wings and was the first to speak, "Artemis, we need to talk". When Artemis has his breath back, he replied. "Indeed we do", he almost sounded angry.

"I have to tell you…" She was cut off by Artemis.

"What? Are you going to tell me that you're with Trouble?" He finished her sentence.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Please Holly." He said looking at Holly's eyes. "You think I don't know". Holly was confused, was he talking about what happened when Trouble had kissed her?

"Look, what you saw is not what you think it is". Artemis looked away, hiding his anger.

"I thought you knew me". Holly was frowning at that question. She felt an urge to slap him across the face to snap out of it, but held it back.

"I do now you Artemis. What makes you think I don't know?"

"Do you Love me?" He asked. Holly was surprised to hear that question, but when she will answer, will he feel the same for her? Artemis said another thing, "I Love you", he whispered, still not looking at Holly. Holly heard his words and smiled. She cupped his face gently on her hands and gently pulls to meet his eyes again.

"I Love you too, Arty", she then pressed her lips against his, kissing him. Artemis did not pull away but slowly began to kiss her back, resting his hands on her hip. Artemis had been waiting long for this moment to begin and yet it did. Back in the time paradox it was surprise and happy, yet not long enough to enjoy it. Here in Haven City, fighting against Trolls, their moment is here. Right here, right now. Artemis can, this time feel her soft elfin lips. His hands were now resting at her back and pulled her closely to deepen the kiss, they're body lined up together. Holly did not mind, why would she when Artemis was her **only** love.

One of them had to break the kiss, because Trolls are still out there on a rampage. Holly was the first one. She slowly broke it and looked deeply into his mismatched eyes. "I will never fall in love with another guy. You are the only one who deserves my heart, Arty", she then hugged him.

"Artemis! Holly! I think I need a little help here." Butler shouted out. Holly withdrew her hands, thinking that someone might be watching. In fact, Foaly was the only one.

Artemis and Holly was there selves now and ran back to battlefield, they saw Butler fighting two Trolls all by himself. Amazing.

A/N: Buwahahahaha! Artemis and Holly are together, together! Anyways, I have to write Chapter 11, there might be Chapter 12. I have to write Chapter 11 because the title doesn't suite the rest of the story. I hope you liked it. Sayonara! :D

Don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This Chapter is going to be long, I'm sorry if I'm wasting time or anything, but I'm sure this will be pure action. Imagine the words as they are really cool when you can see through your mind that they are really fighting.

Trolls Uprising

Chapter 11: Face to face with Merv and Scant

Haven City. Seems to be hours fighting.

The LEP cannons kept firing their targets, falling one by one. Soon a Troll jumped up to the buildings and ripped the cannons apart. Luckily there are still a few more, just a few. Artemis was thinking if this can ever end. More and more LEP officers are getting injured and more warlocks are getting low on magic. Commander Trouble (After getting angry and furious) he ordered his men to retreat, "all units! Retreat to Police Plaza, retreat!" All the officers fall back, especially Artemis, Butler and Holly. There were just too many. However, when they signaled for retreat, the Trolls just stood there, doing nothing. 'Why are they just standing there?' Artemis thought. When they were back to Police Plaza their new objective was protect the people from harm, whatever costs it may take, ready to die. The injured officers were out of magic and bleed, their broken mechanical wings falling to pieces and their cracked helmet visors unable to see through them. Sprites on the other hand lost their own wings, lucky ones get to fly, and the non lucky ones get to walk or hover a few feet.

Somewhere near Haven city.

"Look at all those LEP, pathetic", Opal said. "Merval! Descant! Come with me". She said and walked towards Haven city.

Haven City

"Hmmm… Strange, Trolls are just standing there", Foaly said, talking to Artemis and the same time looking at the cameras.

"They are strange, maybe Opal commanded to." Artemis suggested.

"Yeah. Like you're right", Foaly said sarcastically. Then the camera showed a human. "Hey, what's another human doing out there?" As the Human came closer, its features became clearer. Step by step the glint of light showed her face little by little. She stood beside the Trolls, They did nothing but standing, motionless. Her face was now clear. It was a pixie, with an evil, dastardly smile. It was Opal, the crazed pixie. "What was that Descant?" She turned and looked at Scant, who was trembling. 'She can read my mind?' He thought.

"Did you forget that I can read your mind, Descant?" Opal said.

"Of course Miss Koboi, I was thinking that um… You're a… You are going to be empress when you take Haven City. A, eh… Beautiful one too", Scant said with the difficulty of saying 'Beautiful' which she is not!

"Well, I am going to be empress; after all, The LEPrecon is going to bow at my feet".

'Let's try if she really can read my mind' Scant thought out loudly. Opal was just gloating. 'I guess not. Hmmm…. What about, Captain Holly Short is more prettier than you!' He thought out loud again, Opal was still gloating. (And you know, Scant admitted that Captain Holly Short is more prettier than her).

"Koboi, hijack all the screens in the LEP and show my face", Opal ordered, not sure where, making it look like she was talking to herself.

LEPrecon police plaza

"I don't know what she's talking about. Why can't she just put her face on all the screens right here." Foaly said. Just then the screens was fizzling and Opals face appeared everywhere. Her evil smile on her evil face.

"Opal", Holly and Artemis said angrily.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it my old nemesis, two in fact. Captain Short and Artemis Fowl." Opal said.

"Hey! What about me?" Foaly said. He was stopped by Artemis's glare and Holly's.

"Oh, I never forget you, you stupid centaur", Opal said, Foaly was pouting. "Now that I have your attention, I am giving you all a chance to surrender or fight till your death". She announced.

"We'd rather die than just giving Haven City to you!" Holly said.

"Hmm… If that's what you want then die! Trolls attack!" Opal ordered. Then thundering footsteps were heard out of the screens. "Let's see if you can survive". Her last word were out and laughed, the screen turned black to white and the real camera screens appeared, and Trolls were running towards Police Plaza.

"There has to be a way to wipe them out", Artemis said. He dug into his brain and thought hard. "Foaly!" he said. "Is there a main circuit in Haven City?"

"Since you mentioned it. Yes there is." Foaly replied.

"We need to get there".

"What for?"

"We have to overpower the City. It can blind the Trolls and we have an advantage to attack them."

"Well I'm not sure, I um…. Well…." Foaly was muttering.

Holly was getting impatient, "Foaly, just hand over the information. Please". She said.

"Alright, alright. The main circuit is out of Havens boarder, you can clearly see it from this position." Foaly opened a map from his computer and a red flash flashed. Next to Haven was the red dot, not that far, you can just walk to it. "How on earth can you go there when Trolls are coming this way!" Artemis kind of smiled, probably one of his vampire smiles.

"Foaly. I'm going to need wings." Holly and Foaly stared at him. Wings.

"Here, a set of dragonfly wings, and a helmet to make sure". Foaly said, giving Artemis the wings and the helmet. "I hope you know how to use those things". They were standing on top of the roof on the LEPrecon building. Artemis put them on. "I was observant. I know how to use it in theory." He said. Holly was ready; it almost felt like teaching a private how to fly.

"I wish both of you good luck. I hope you're not going to kiss Holly along the way Artemis", Foaly said and laughed.

"Foaly", Artemis said.

"Just saying Mud boy".

As Artemis activated his wings, he leaped off the ground and started to fly. 'Not bad', Holly thought and followed suit. While they were flying, the Trolls didn't expect a thing because Artemis had a cam foil and Holly activated her shield, just a shimmer in the air. When they were out of sight, Artemis removed his cam foil and Holly deactivated. It's also a good thing Artemis had his own neutrino. Butler wasn't coming because the equipment was just too big to suite him and the LEP can use extra muscle. Artemis and Holly were almost there. Suddenly someone punched Artemis at the side of his face, lucky to be protected with the helmet and lost control; he crash landed on a pile of rocks, "Artemis!" Holly shouted out, she was about to land when a shock from someone's Buzz Baton hit her at the side. She fell off, landing near Artemis. Artemis awoke from the hit; Holly tried to stand up with shaky legs, her magic trying to heal her and the electricity still running up her arms. Artemis stood up, the punch and the landing hurt, definitely the landing hurts more. "Who do you think did that?" Holly asked, rubbing her right side of her stomach with her left hand. Artemis took his neutrino out and pointed at a direction, targeting someone, a slight shimmer. "Unshield or I'll start blasting", When Holly looked at an opposite direction on where Artemis was looking, she pulled out her neutrino and targeted someone, she also saw a slight shimmer. They were like that for a moment and the slight shimmer became a Fairy in wings. Holly's target was Merv with a Buzz Baton and Artemis's side was Scant with nothing at hand.

"Mervall", Holly said.

"Descant", Artemis nearly snarled.

"Hello Artemis, why don't you point that gun at Captain Short will you?" Scant said, layering his voice with the Mesmer and having eye contact. Holly did not take her eye of Merv but knew that Scant was mesmerizing Artemis. "What?" She just said. If she's going to mesmerize Artemis, she needed eye contact, but how when she's facing Opals goon? Artemis was blinking fast, trying to fight it.

"No! I won't", he said.

"Just point that gun at the Captain and it will be alright." Scant said, obviously lying that it will be alright.

"I… I don't believe you… I won't… Point", his neutrino was shaking now, sweat was on his forehead.

"Point it to her", Scant said, forcing him this time. Artemis's neutrino was trying to turn, but he won't do it.

"You can fight it Artemis, don't listen to him", Holly said, her eyes still locked on Merv.

"Point it to her!" Scant said, his voice getting lower on every word he said. Artemis's hands was shaking violently, his hands were turning slowly, nearly facing the captain.

"I'm sorry Holly. I'm so sorry", after his words were out, the neutrino was already pointing at her, when he did it, Holly slightly turned her head and saw at the corner of her eye that Artemis was fully controlled by Scant. When she did, Merv ran full tilt towards Holly and swiped her neutrino, when Merv swung his Buzz Baton; Holly caught his wrist with her left and punched him in the face with her right. Merv's wrist was still on Holly's hand, when he almost fell to Holly's left, she grab hold on his arm with her right and at the same time turning him to her left, hitting Artemis with him. As they both fell, Scant was running towards Holly and tried to punch her, it was no use since Holly was a trained expert. In seconds he was down. Just one kick on his face and it all ended. Merv was still conscious's and tried standing, but Holly kneeled down and punched him across the face. Artemis, who was still mesmerized, lay on the floor. Holly went beside Artemis, removing her helmet and his and tried to let him snap out of it. "I'm I still going to point the neutrino at you?" He asked.

"Fowl! Snap out of it". Holly said, and then she slapped him across the face.

"What? What happened? Where is Descant and Mervall?" When he saw them unconscious and looked back at Holly, Holly gave him a quick kiss and hugged him.

A/N: Ok, maybe there is going to be chapter 12. And yes the kiss was necessary and will be explained in Chapter 12. If I didn't explain, then it's because Artemis tried so hard to keep the gun away from Holly, obviously more harder than Butler and she was so worried.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This might be the last chapter; there also might be more A/H here. Hope you are going to enjoy the story! :)

Trolls Uprising

Chapter 12: Blind Love

Haven city. Somewhere near the main circuit of Haven.

Artemis hugged her back with one arm because they were still on the ground. "Thank you, Arty." Holly said.

"For what?" Artemis asked.

"For trying", Holly replied. Artemis was silent for a second and said.

"You're welcome, Holly". They were like this for a moment, and helped each other up.

"Is our wings still working?" Artemis asked. Holly checked hers, it was ok and fully operational, when Holly checked his, it also was fully operational.

"Lucky it's not broken", Holly said with a relief. "Let's go". As they activated their wings they were back in action.

Haven City, Police Plaza.

The Trolls were already there and started to blast into the Doors. "Commander, we've only got a few minutes till that door blast open", a LEP officer reported in to Trouble.

"Just keep holding and prepare yourselves for the Trolls, we have to keep the people safe". Trouble ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" The officer saluted and ran back.

"Where are they?" Trouble wondered.

The main circuit of Haven.

Artemis and Holly removed their wings, but kept their helmet. They went into a small building, inside there were many wires, small and big, thin and thick, red and blue colors with black wires along it. It was organized. Circuit boards connected among the wires, showing in rows above Artemis and Holly. They walked straight, watching out for wires. At the end was a very big circuit board and beside it was a computer. Artemis cracked his knuckles and do what he does best, hack. Artemis ran his fingers along the keyboards that were in gnomish and the computer screen was also in gnomish texts, Artemis typed in a certain command and hit enter, the screen was now running in green, lines of words and letters of Gnomish were flowing in. Artemis did not stop typing but hacked. "Fowl!" A familiar voice shouted out, it didn't sound happy either. "You will not foil my plans again", the voice said then a roar came out. Artemis did not stop and told Holly, "Its Opal, I cannot leave or it will overload and Haven will be doomed. You must keep her away from the main circuits as possible."

"I'll try." Was Holly's answer and ran to the door and took her wings, her neutrino at her side. When Holly stepped outside, Opal was standing beside a Bull Troll not far way.

"Where's your boyfriend, Captain?" Opal said and gave an evil chuckle.

"That's none of your business, Opal", Holly snarled. "Let's just get on with it".

"As you wish", Opal said and the Troll charged. As it ran, Holly activated her wings and flew towards it with great speed. When the Troll came closer, Holly rolled forward and kicked the Trolls face, her wings putting the pressure down and boosted the throttle up, letting go off the face. The Troll stumbled backwards, it groaned and fell. It stood up and gave another roar at the Captain. "Hurry Artemis." Holly whispered.

Haven City. Police Plaza.

The Blast doors are already having a crack, and the image of the Trolls claws and eyes already showed. The LEP were on line, There Buzz Baton on max. The LEP cannons from the outside building were already ripped apart and some are jammed.

"Prepare to stand your line Private's and good luck to all of you", Trouble announced and closed his visor, in defensive stance.

Havens main circuit.

Artemis never took his eyes of the computer and the keyboard. This needs good concentration because Haven is an advance technology. Holly was still fighting the Troll, having difficulty. "Almost there", Artemis breathed out. "Just a bit more Holly".

Holly took out her neutrino and started blasting. The Troll started to avoid them with its claws swinging on its way. "Well, this Troll is tougher than I thought", Holly grunted. "I have to get around the back somehow." As she tried to fly around the back, the Troll hit her, sending her flying towards the building's wall, her mechanical wings broken and falling to pieces. She stood, removing her wings. Her neutrino still on her hand. "Artemis! I'm not sure if I can hold it any longer." She shouted to Artemis.

"I'm almost done. Just a little bit more". He shouted back. Holly ran towards at the Troll, shooting her neutrino. Lucky for her, she caught the Trolls chest, then its face. She took out her Buzz Baton, waiting for the right time. The Troll kneeled on one knee, covering its face. Holly stepped on the knee the Troll held up and gave an extra push, making her jump slightly; the Troll removed its hands and saw Holly swipe her Buzz Baton straight at the side of its face. As it fell backwards, her foot rested at its chest, looking like she was kicking the Troll. When it was on the ground, Holly stood her ground on the chest. The Troll was unconscious. Opal saw what happened; she pulled out her own neutrino and started shooting.

"D'arvit! Why do things have to be hard around here". Holly whispered and started to dodge.

Haven City. Police Plaza.

The blast doors burst open, Trolls flowing in the Plaza. The LEP gave a roar themselves and charged. Sprites flying over their heads and shooting at the back side of the Trolls skulls. Glass shattering and walls cracking.

Main circuit boards.

Artemis was still typing. His Armani suit tattered and battered, his tie hanging loss. His gold medallion showing around his neck. Beside the computer, it opened a tiny opening, electricity fizzing everywhere inside. "It needs something to boost up the power, something closer to steel or iron", Artemis paused for a moment, "my medallion", he said. He pulled out his medallion, strong enough to break the chain. He removed the chain and slowly put the medallion inside, the electricity flowed on his gold, and he did not feel it burn, even though the medal was still on his hand. He let go of it and the medal hovered a bit, the electricity pulling in the gold. When it was fully in the flow of electricity and inside the box, it slid down and the circuit boards around him shined out brightly. Artemis shielded his eyes from the light, blinded.

Haven city. Police Plaza,

The lights inside the building was shining brightly, more and more light went out and the Trolls were already blinded, they groaned and moaned and fell to the ground. The LEP officers put there visors down and clearly saw that the Trolls lay on the floor. Quickly, the officers went to the conscious ones and blasted their neutrino on their faces. When the Trolls were all sleeping in pain and the others dead, the LEP officers roared in victory and triumph.

Main circuit boards

Holly and Opal were fighting in hand to hand combat. Their neutrinos out of their hands. Holly tried to punch Opal at the right, but Opal grabbed her arm and put her down at the floor of rocks and dirt and held her neck down with her pink boot, ready to crack it if she tries to move, letting go of Holly's arm and her force on the neck. Holly grabbed her boot, forcing it up, trying not to let her neck crack. "I see that you know how to fight", Holly manages to spit out.

"Why would you think I would be out her without knowing how to fight? How stupid do you think I am Captain?" Opal said. Then she saw that Haven city's light was getting brighter and brighter. At this distance you would think it was just a speck of light. When Opals force was getting lessen on Holly's grip, she twisted it and Opal fell. She stood up, grabbed a Buzz Baton that was near her and pointed it towards Opal.

"I think you're pretty stupid, I guess". Holly said.

"You think this is over don't you? Do you remember Commander roots death?" Opal asked, smiling evilly and panting slightly. "It is about to happened to Artemis", she said as she pushed something from her wrist gauntlet. In seconds the Main circuit from Haven city started to explode, one by one the building was falling apart, with Artemis inside it. "Artemis!" Holly shouted out and dropped her Buzz Baton and ran towards the building.

Artemis stumbled and tripped because he heard the building explode, the lights still shining brightly, he put down his visor and clearly saw that the building was falling apart. At the doorway he saw Holly running towards him. "Artemis!" She shouted out.

"Holly! Just go". Artemis said. Holly came closer and helped him up.

"I'm not leaving you Artemis", She said. When they were trying to go out of the building, half of the roof fell on the entrance, blocking their way. The fire rose and the smoke were flowing around them. Artemis's helmet wasn't helping and it made him suffocate more, and instead removed it. Holly's helmet was also not working and took it out. "D'arvit, Foaly". Holly hissed.

"Holly, if we won't make it, I want to make sure this is our last". Artemis said to Holly who was looking at her. Holly was looking for exits, but it was no use.

"Artemis, don't say that, we can make it out of here." She said. Artemis held her chin gently and pulls gently to meet her eyes, blue and hazel.

"I just want to make sure". Artemis said and gently kissed her. Holly did not pull away but returned the kiss. Holly laid her hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder. Artemis's hand that was on Holly's chin slowly went up to her side of the face and his other hand resting on her back. They were like this for a moment until Artemis slowly fainted from the smoke. Holly tried to hold him, his weight kind of heavy. She let him lay on the floor for a while. "We will get out alive". Holly whispered. 'Artemis wings', the thought of it let her look everywhere for it. 'I just hoped it's not crushed', beside the fallen roof, Holly can see Artemis wings. She ran to it, and to her relief it was safe and unharmed. She put it on and ran back to Artemis, halfway she was trying to breath in fresh air, but the smoke made her cough and her running was more like a jog. She tripped but stood again. When she was near Artemis, she tripped again, falling beside him. Holly clutched his Armani suit and tried to drag him closer. Holly stood up, but she was weak, but she must if she wanted Artemis and herself to be alive. She was successful and held Artemis tight and closer to her. She activated her wings and started to fly. 'If I only had my moon belt', Holly grunted. She flew towards a window, and went through it, the glass shattered and fell to the ground, making a few more shattered glass. They were finally out. When Holly tried to land, she actually crashed landed. Holly was lying on top of Artemis. "At least Artemis is safe", she said to herself and fell unconscious.

A/N: The chapter and the romance part was actually the main idea of Artyna, Thank you :) but the story make up was mine. Thank you for reading, Chapter 13 will be out and it will be the final. Thanks to all who read.

Don't forget to review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Yes, this is the last part. Enjoy while you're at it ;)

Trolls Uprising

Chapter 13: Back Home once again.

The Main circuit of Haven city.

Artemis awoke to find Holly lying on top of his chest, she was unconscious again. The place still has light because of the fire that stayed on the blown up building. Artemis lay Holly down gently. He stood and saw Haven Having no light. 'A blackout of course', he thought to himself. Then he saw a tiny speck of light coming towards him. He noticed it was a shuttle, two of them in fact. They landed near him and officers started to get out. Warlocks started to treat Holly. Foaly came out last from the shuttle. "Hello Mud boy, it's nice to see you alive again, that building needs a lot of fixing you know". Foaly said and grinned.

"Thank you for the compliment, Foaly", Artemis said, walking to the burnt and torn apart building. LEP officers started to extinguish the fire, it all ended in minutes. All was left were burnt wires, cracked walls, fallen pieces, smashed circuit boards and…. Artemis's gold medallion. Artemis removed the burnt wood that was holding the gold and Artemis picked it up and rubbed it cleaned with his Armani suit. The first time he had ever cleaned something with his suit. Artemis went back, when he did, Holly was not on the floor anymore. "So, What have you been up to, Mud boy", Foaly asked.

"Just getting my medallion back". Artemis replied.

"A Medallion?" Foaly said.

"Yes, a medallion". Foaly thought for a while and said.

"Oh, that medallion. The one Holly gave you?" Artemis looked at the centaur that was taller than him and raised an eyebrow and said.

"Yes, Foaly." Artemis then turned away and walked towards the shuttle.

"The kiss was actually romantic Artemis, Not bad." Foaly said to himself and chuckled. When Artemis was inside the shuttle, he saw Holly talking to a random police officer, when they were done in seconds Artemis was the one who spoke first. "How are you doing Holly?" He asked, coming near her.

"Oh, it's you", Holly said and sat on a chair. Artemis sat beside her and asked.

"What's wrong?" Holly sighed.

"It's Trouble."

"I never knew what happened back there, you know".

"Artemis, he kissed me. You know that".

"Well, I did observe you two. Holly, I have to apologies for my attitude in Haven. I didn't know what was going on with me". Holly laid a hand on Artemis's shoulder. "I believe its called jealousy, Arty". She chuckled, "I never knew a Fowl would be jealous".

"And I never knew it would be over you", Artemis smiled.

Fowl Manor

Artemis and Butler were back and Holly as there escort. "Butler, I would like to be alone, you can go and have a rest." Butler nodded and went inside the Manor, he did need the rest, it was a long and hard day. Artemis and Holly were alone. "I hope we can do this again, it has been an experience actually, even for a criminal mastermind". Artemis said, "I hope we will meet again". Holly laid her hand on Artemis neck tie, holding it. "You'll know", Holly said as she pulled Artemis closer, their lips almost touching, "In another time"; she continued and kissed Artemis the final time. Artemis once again rested his hands on her back. And who was deepening the kiss now? It was Holly. She pulled Artemis even closer with his neck tie, knowing also that she put her other hand at the backside of his neck. Artemis breath was running out, but he wanted to stay a bit longer, Holly was the same and had to break the kiss, she didn't want Artemis unconscious again. They did not withdraw their hands yet, but looked at each other's eyes again. Blue and Hazel how usual for them to have. Holly laid her head on Artemis's; he knew what she was doing and remembered the echoes of magic. "I Love you, Arty", she said. "I Love you too, Holly". Slowly they released each other and thinking how sad it is to leave now, but they have to, someone might be watching. "D'arvit", Holly said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Artemis asked.

"It's Foaly's iris cam, I forgot to remove it again."

"Again?" Artemis said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes. Foaly was actually watching, when I kissed you, especially in the main circuit building, and of course, right now." Holly was blushing. Artemis smiled.

"Then I suppose you have to explain everything". Artemis said.

"I'm not sure; I think he heard every word we said. He's probably replaying it right now." Holly chuckled. "Anyway, I have to get going, there probably waiting for me", Holly was walking towards the shuttle waving good bye to Artemis. When she was in the shuttle, it took off, shielding along the way. Artemis stood out for a moment, feeling the cold breeze wiping his face. He walked in the Manor. Back Home once again.

A/N: Yes, this is the end. But don't worry, I might write again, with more A/H! And probably more bloody as someone requested for one. Hope you enjoyed!

Don't forget to review!


End file.
